The type and amount of fibers that extend out of a sheet have been known to effect the perceived softness of that sheet. Although, tissue sheets are principally discussed herein, it should be recognized that this invention is not limited to tissue sheets or products, but may be applicable to any type of paper product, as well as other types of material, such as non-woven and woven fabrics, where softness or the amount of loose fibers on the surface of the product is desirable. All other factors remaining equal, a tissue sheet that has more loose fibers on its surface, i.e., one that is fuzzier, should be perceived as being softer than a tissue sheet that has less loose fibers on its surface. By loose fibers as used herein, it is meant that one end of the fiber is not bonded to other fibers in the tissue sheet and is protruded above the bonded surface of the sheet. The desirability of increasing the number of loose fibers on the surface of a sheet to increase perceived softness has been know. For example, Wand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,732, discloses using a brush to lift the fibers from the surface of a tissue or towel sheet to increase softness.